Friendship
by KumiWolf3
Summary: Aidan and Josh have a fight and Josh gets hurt than winds up hurting himself more.


**First Being Human Fanfic**

Tempers flared between the vampire and werewolf as they shouted at each other from across the room. All Sally could do was watch unable to do anything and neither of them would listen to her as the shouted. Soon Josh left a heading to the woods to change for the night then Aidan left shortly after leaving Sally alone. She stared at the door hoping that both Josh and Aidan would calm down and apologize to each other.

Aidan never came back that night and Sally was watching out the when morning came when she spotted Josh coming. She knew something was wrong when she noticed that he was limping and holding his left arm to his chest. When he came in, Sally noticed that he was still covered in dirt and that there was blood covering his left arm and right leg.

"Josh, what happened?" Sally asked concerned.

"Bear... traps." he answered quietly before collapsing.

"Josh!"

Josh was barely conscious as Sally tried to talk to him to keep him awake; she wished that she could help him. Aidan entered the house and Josh's scent hit him and he ran into the room to find Sally kneeling beside Josh. He ran up to bathroom and grabbed everything that he would need before running back downstairs. Being as gentle as possible, Aidan carefully turned Josh onto his back before he began to carefully clean the wounds. Josh hissed in pain but attractive stayed completely still as Aidan cleaned and bandaged his leg and arm, before he passed out completely.

Josh woke the next morning, he was in his bed and his leg and arm hurt like no other but he ignored that. Sally suddenly appeared at foot of his bed causing his to jump about a foot in the air before he calmed down.

"You're awake." she said happily. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Josh answered, hiding the fact that he was in a lot of pain. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He got up carefully and limped toward the bathroom with a change of clothes to clean off the dirt that he could feel still clinging to him. Sally watched him until he disappeared into the bathroom then misted down into the kitchen to find Aidan.

"You heard?" she asked him.

Aidan nodded as he sipped his blood coffee before making a face and putting it back into the microwave.

"You should talk to him." Sally said quietly.

"I know." Aidan said. "I'm just giving him some space right now."

"But what if he tries something?"

"I'll stop him."

But at that moment, the scent of blood filled Aidan's senses and he ran up the stairs to the bathroom door.

"Josh?" he asked knocking. "Josh."

"Go away Aidan." came Josh's voice. "Just leave me alone."

"Josh either let me in or we're going to need a new door."

A few minutes passed before the door slowly opened and Josh looked at the floor instead of at Aidan. The scent of blood was strong and Aidan looked around the room before his gazee fell on his friend who was still looking at the floor.

"Arms." Aidan commanded.

"What?" Josh asked looking up.

"Show me your arms."

The fear and guilt shown through Josh's eyes as he rolled up his left sleeve to show his clean bandages he had put on himself. He hesitated to roll up his right sleeve but Aidan caught sight of the bandage wrapped around his friend's wrist.

"Josh." Aidan said quietly. "Why'd..."

"Why did I do it?" Josh finished he shook his head. "It's my way to deal with everything that's happens."

"I'm sorry."

Josh looked at Aidan, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that you chose this life when you actually didn't."

"So you're both sorry." came Sally's voice. "Now Josh go lay down before you fall over and Aidan well do whatever."

The two nodded and left the bathroom, Josh limped to his room with Aidan and Sally following after him.

"He's not allowed near anything sharp unless he's being watched." Sally whispered.

Aidan nodded to her when Josh spoke up, "You know I can hear you."

There was a hint of laughter in Josh's voice which made Aidan and Sally smile while they watched him fall back to sleep.


End file.
